nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Intothewild/Oshenna
This is my Oceana talk page. this is the page where i'll be discussing state matters with my Deputy and all the Oceana Citizens. 21:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Natural map One of my plans was to map Oshenna on which parts are natural, which are agricultural etc. I'll soon create the map (actually I've already started it..) and then you can take a look on how to protect them. I think about 50% of Oceana is forests, 15% is rocks, 25% is agriculture (also including the wine area in the Central Hills) and 10% is buildings, ruins, industry, water and stuff like that. I'll upload it when it's finished, but it'll take some time. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Finished :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks! i'm in contact with the secretary of the NPS to protect some major environmental areas in our state too. federal protection is the best we can offer. those areas which are left over, the State could protect :) 13:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::We could of course also protect the wine area, because it's a cultural thing. If we do not protect it, it might be replaced with corn productions and so on. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes indeed, i agree! 17:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made a second (very professional) map which includes the regions to protect. I'll explain why I've chosen for these areas. Starting with the red areas: #Hurbanova/Overbanken Airport/Scotland are tourist and commerce centers. Quite obviously, we can't make a natural park of them :) #These are three former hamlets which need to be protected for their historical value. #East Hills, the center of our quarry industry. Let's continue with the yellow areas: #The wine area, can't let our Oceana wine disappear :P #Small strokes of agriculture in the forests at the Hurbanova Stream: these are very old fields and therefore should be protected from being built upon. #Agriculture near East Hills: in the valleys of the Central Hills. Provides food for residents of East Hills and remind me of Limburg :P #Agriculture near the Beaver River: after the TV Plains, this is one of the largest agricultural areas of Lovia, provides food for entire Lovia. Then the green areas: #Mountanous area in the north-east of Oceana, hardly any agriculture, beautiful nature, should be protected. #The Central Hills, to prevent these forests from being converted to corn fields or vineyards, we should protect them. #(also five) An area which has a lot of dunes and is very flat. There are a lot of forests here. As they are not directly endangered, these aren't a priority. Of course we do have to keep an eye on them :) #Area near the Dien River. Very swampy. It's rare in Lovia (at least in Oceana), so this is a very important region to protect. #See three. (difference: this one has a few corn fields and farms and is partially hilly) #The City Archipelago: already protected on a national level. I think we should set up something like the CSDCH and the CSDUPD which can take the task to protect these areas and possibly expand it in the future (=''adviesorgaan'', "advice organ" or how you'd call it in English :P). I'd propose to set up something like the OSD of State Order, comparable to the organisations in Limburg. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's really good, colleague! if i find some time, i'll get to organizing this stuff. 18:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Good work chaps! I'm on to protecting the Emeralds; so consider that covered. I'll soon work out a map of the NatParks in Lovia. I'll base it on your map of Oceana too. Martha Van Ghent 12:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) OWTB, do these regions also have names? Than I can put that on my page to. Bart K 12:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I am working on a relief map, I'll give you the names soon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oceana State Departments It looks your plan's going to make it :) Therefore we could better already start thinking about which state departments we want to have and who will be leaded them: *Oceana State Department of Culture and Heritage - OWTB (CCPL) *Oceana State Department of Urban Planning and Development - Bart K (MCP) *Oceana State Department of State Order and Nature - someone from Walden I think you can agree with this :) This way all three Oceana parties have one state department. That would be fair I believe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :That would be great. I can agree with this. I might take the SON department to myself for the time being, i think :). Let's just wait until the bill has passed. 15:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::OK :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Making the Town Small Hurbanova is like a real maze, especially when it comes to shops and this and that. Like Martha has done to Clave Rock, we should make Hurbanova a bit more "villagey". Like you look at it and you understand it and you know where to find things. You know what I mean? 15:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what do you want to do then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Map Including highways. Cristian Latin 15:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite good :) Of course it isn't fully correct, but the errors are so minor that it's hard to see them, so it's good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, nice :P Cristian Latin 09:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC)